Lost Love
by JaffaCake13
Summary: Its a love story with fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, and not really romance, but more friendship, even though its about the love between two of our favourite characters. CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY UP! :D
1. Prologue

**Ok, well, here goes my third fanfic attempt. It may not go very far, but I felt like doing some fluff. I got this idea from a comment between myself and my friend valentine142, so I suppose this is for her. The title might change, because I haven't really thought of it yet. But hey, here goes, I hope to update relatively soon, because it's nearly Christmas! YAY!**

He looked at her with fond eyes. She was so beautiful. He had been with her for years, and everyday, every single day, he had thought of her beauty. The way she moved, the way she talked, the way she looked. Everything about her was sensational. He knew he had been lucky to find her, and he knew that he would never find another like her.

As she looked down at him, she saw a fool. He was the most foolish man she had ever laid eyes on, but oh how she loved him. His energy, his buoyant personality; even the dark past that lay just beyond his eyes. She loved him, and she would never let him go.


	2. Strange Behaviour

**Ok, things will become clearer as the story develops, and sorry for the complete lack of action and angst etc, I'm going through all the important things first, then I'll get to fulfilling the summaries promises. But for now, I am going to be leaving the second character a mystery for as long as possible without making this too hard to write and/or read. And I shall warn ye now; all is not what it seems... *vanishes in a puff of smoke leaving an echo-y cackle* Enjoy **

Amy had noticed it. She had always seen the slight twinkle in his eye for her. She could see it; see the love that was there. It was such a warm little spark, such a safe haven of hope. But beyond that hopeful twinkle, she could see his hidden past. Amy could tell by the way he was so alive around her, the way he got so easily concerned for her; that he truly cared about her, that he really did love her.

Although try as she might, Amy could not make herself understand why. She didn't understand why he loved her. She didn't want him to love her. Amy was fine with Rory, and she knew how love worked, so she didn't understand how the Doctor, her Doctor, could love someone that didn't love him back.

The Doctor looked at Amy, waiting for her to say something. She was being unusually quiet lately, as if there was something troubling her. He thought it best to leave her. The incident with the Dream Lord was probably just bothering her. He was just about to prepare the TARDIS to set off in search of adventure when she spoke suddenly.

"Doctor?" She questioned, making sure he was listening.

"Yes _Pond_?"

"Can we visit my parents today? I mean, actually see them, and talk?" She seemed sad, as if looking back in nostalgia, although unable to find the happiness in the thoughts.

"Well, there are certain rules with time travel, which you must obey. And the single most important rule is this..." and so he went on, telling her all about his adventures and mistakes letting Rose see her father. But Amy, beautiful, stubborn Amy, she would have none of it. She just kept interrupting , saying how she wouldn't be like Rose, she would just look, listen, get to know them a little, not change anything, just have a visit; she even tried pulling at his heart strings, eventually winning him over with "I never really got to know my parents see..."

They were greeted by an unusually sunny day for Leadworth. The warm summer breeze floating through their hair, and for a moment, Amy thought the Doctor had got his destination wrong again, but then she looked around her, she truly looked, and she found that this was not the Leadworth she had left Rory in, but a much simpler place with old fashioned cars and fewer shops. And Amy knew that for once, the Doctor's wonderful time machine would fit right in.

They walked over to the village green, intrigued by what they saw there. There was a large group of people all dressed in summer hats and traditional 60s clothing. There seemed to be some sort of village party or something.

Amongst the crowd, Amy saw a shock of brilliant ginger hair, bright enough to rival her own, dressed all in white, in the arms of a handsome young man. She felt an unnatural happiness, pitted with sorrow. She knew that she her raggedy Doctor had taken her to the nicest time to meet her parents; their wedding day. The group of people were all dancing and eating a delicate white cake, enjoying the summer wedding.

For the rest of that afternoon, Amy was in heaven, finally getting to know her parents. She was sad to leave them behind when she left, but she knew that she couldn't betray the Doctor's trust, he was too important to her.

Seeing her parents in such a happy, love-filled place, she couldn't help let her mind wander back to the Doctor. She knew that it wasn't proper love that the two of them shared. It couldn't be. Not with the way they were. She didn't think she would ever understand the Doctor's love for her. She guessed that if she were a Time Lord, she would understand. But not Amy, Amy wouldn't understand, because Amy didn't know the love that is forged in the Temporal Schism itself.

**Sorry it's so short, but it really needs to end there, so yeh, I'm not very good at the whole adventure part of Dr Who fics, but this is my first one. Well, I hope to be updating soon, although it is Christmas in about 2 days! :D YAY!**


	3. Injured

**Ok, this one is another shortish one, although I have got a plan for the next chapter, which will be Christmas present to you all **** Enjoy this one.**

The following day, they landed on Raxacoricofallapatorius, home of the slitheen. The Doctor gave Amy a warning look, and handed her a helmet, with 2 cylinders full of a bubbling clear blue liquid. She opened her mouth to ask him what it was for, at the same time, he flung open the TARDIS doors, letting in the toxic odour created by slitheen excretions. Instantly, she felt faint, she tried to call out to the Doctor before she fell, but all that did was make her take in an even bigger gulp of intoxicating air. He heard her crash as she fell to the floor at the bottom of the stairs leading to the console and he whirled around, quickly slamming the doors so that no more of the gas could harm her. The Doctor gently placed her helmet over her ginger head, eager to neutralise her oxygen supply.

2 hours later, Amy opened her eyes and immediately tried to stand up, unable to remember what had happened. She soon found this to be a big mistake, but a gentle hand helped guide her back to her seat. She looked around and found her raggedy Doctor, looking questioningly up at him when he started frowning at the reading on his sonic. However, mutterings of "Oh dear... oh, this is not god... this is very not good..." was the only answer she got from him.

"Doctor?" She was getting annoyed now, and the new-found throbbing in her knee wasn't helping either. "Doctor, what is it?" Still no answer. "Doctor!"

"...Hmm?"

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Ummm, well, think about it like this... you took in an almost fatal amount of toxic... well, toxic farts. And, um... you fainted... and..." He trailed off, unsure of the reaction he would receive.

"Doctor what happened." This was now getting ridiculous. Why wouln't he just answer her already? It wasn't as if she couldn't walk!

"Well, you dislocated your knee when you fell..."

"Doctor, please tell me you can fix that."

"Oh yes, I can fix it... it's just a matter of time... say about 5..."

"How long will it take? 5 minutes? 5 hours? I can wait 5 hours."

"It'll take about 5 weeks to heal completely..." He managed to cover his ears just in time. Amy exploded.

"Right, that's it. You're going back to Leadworth. Rory can look after you better than I can. I'll pick you up in 4 weeks time, take you both on holiday."

"Ohhhhh no you don't mister. You are not leaving me. You can't just expect me to let you leave again, last time you were years off! It could be a few **decades **before I see you again!"

"Oh come on! I'll be back in time for Christmas! It'll be good for you to spend time with Rory. I'm sure he'll be delighted too."

And so with her kicking with her good leg and trying desperately to injure the Doctor enough to make him stop and let her just stay in the TARDIS until her 5 weeks were up, Amy was carried out of the TARDIS, along Leadworth high street, and into Rory's flat. With a final farewell, and a promise of returning for Christmas, the Doctor left his Amy. He was off to travel space on his own, and he thought he was ready for anything that could be thrown at him. He was even happy to face Daleks again. But fate is a cruel thing, and he sure wasn't expecting this.

**Well, I hope you like this one, and I'll give you a clue as to what the content of the next chapter is, and here is its title: River. You can guess by reviewing (please review, I'll love you forever if you do ****) and if you get it right, I migh just possibly PM you some of the next chapter before I post it, this should be a recurring happening, but it's just for fun, so yeh. Please review, and the next chapter should be up in a few days **


	4. River

**Well, only 2 people have actually guessed the significance of "River" Due to the fact that only 2 people have reviewed, and one PMed me... I hope that some people will at least try this time! I know I'm not giving you guys much time, but I wanted to get this chapter up for Christmas, and then New Year, but as you can see, I failed miserably :P **** HAPPY (late) NEW YEAR! :D**

He landed on Grabulon Minor in the late afternoon, eager to distract himself from his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing, taking Amy back again. What if he got killed? O he got the wrong time again? It would take weeks to get her back again, she might never even forgive him...

He stepped out of the TARDIS, wondering what the day would bring him, he felt he needed a bit of time alone, just relaxing, and not having to protect his companion from harm. He stepped out into a crowded street, unsure of the region he had landed in. He could tell he was somewhere south by the huge drifts of snow surrounding him, and the hulking green bodies surrounding him, eager to haggle the best deal out of the Northern marketers. He saw a few alien forms; some of them humanoid, and others looking rather uncannily like the earth character ET.

The Doctor wandered around the market for a while, making sure to stock up on some medical supplies, given the incident with Amy. He even went as far as to buy Christmas presents for her and Rory, as a sort of apology for forgetting to warn her about the gas.

After about half an hour, he started to get hungry, feeling a little daring, he went over to the nearest food stall, and purchased a couple of zegans worth of a food that looked somewhat liked charcoal, mixed into a paste, and stuffed into some banana peel. He had always steered clear of the fabled Northern Banomaks before, knowing of their high banflumacan content, just about the spiciest chemical known to the entire content of the universe. In most Northern states, it was an illegal substance, but the Southern government had put no limits on the market, not wishing to upset the delicate balance of power they had sustained across the Southern states.

Greeting the strange looks he got for stuffing the whole Banomak into his mouth at once with open arms, the Doctor grinned lopsidedly, before starting to regret his bold move. As soon as he swallowed, his Banomak started releasing huge quantities of banflumacan into his digestive system. Even as he fell to the floor, gagging and choking, clawing at the air, desperate for some water to cool the burn, he heard the shout from across the market place. He leapt up, knowing that across his timeline, he would never forget that sound. He almost hated the way he knew it, even though it was only the fourth time he would have seen her face.

He grappled with the nearest object, trying to get the support he needed to get back on his feet. By this time, tears were streaming down his face and his voice was hoarse from the pain. He got up on shaky legs, running the moment he saw the laser he knew could only come from one place.

A few seconds later, the Doctor was following behind the troop of Jadoon back to their space ship. Curse River for getting herself into yet more trouble. He was going to have to save her again. Well... A part of him wanted to just let her go. He didn't know what she had done, or why. So he decided he would follow along, and try to gather as much information as possible.

River Song had gone quietly after the initial burst of gunfire when she had been overpowered, knocked out cold, and with no choice, but to let them take her where they pleased.

When she woke up, she looked around, finding herself in a curious situation. She was locked into a cyber cell, unable to move, apart from her head and neck. As she searched the room for a key, or any sort of escape route, she found herself look into the eyes of a strange humanoid man. He was dressed in peculiar attire; a tweed jacket and bowtie, matching with his buttoned shirt and brown trousers. She thought that she might have met him somewhere before, but she could never be sure, what with her history of time travelling with the Doctor.

He looked around; tear tracks still shining down his face. He looked into her eyes, just as she looked into his, but in his eyes, she could see recognition, but in hers, all he could see was confusion.

"Hello," he said brightly, a lopsided grin forming on his face.

And then it clicked.

"Doctor!"

"That's me. Now then, what've you done this time?"

"What do you mean "this time"?" She was confused now. She knew about the Doctor's regenerations, but she hadn't seen this one before, she couldn't even be sure if it was actually him or not.

"Well, last time we met, you were on the run from the Roman empire, after they found out you weren't the real Cleopatra. And the time before that, you were on the run from the police. Again. So...?" He trailed off, waiting for her to give him the information he had been trying to gather when he had been caught by the Jadoon, known to be a conspirator with the suspect.

"Hang on a second... How do I know you're the real you?" His future self had obviously taught her well, either that, or she had been caught out before.

"Well, we both know my name..." He knew it was the only way to get her to tell him what he wanted.

"Yes..." He leaned over to her as best he could; having been granted the use of the muscles in his chest, although not his arms, and whispered his name to her.

"Ok then, so, if you're you, how do you know me?"

"Hey, I asked first!" Realising this wouldn't get them very far, and knowing the Jadoon, they would probably be interrupted soon anyway, he decided to tell her anyway.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt too much to tell you... Actually, yes it will... No it won't. Ok, so, when you-" He was immediately cut off by a voice appearing to be coming from nowhere. "The prisoners in cell 342517 are to be taken to sector 34B for trial. Repeat, the prisoners in cell 342517 are to be taken to sector 34B for trial."

"Right, I have no idea what is happening here, all I did was stop off for a Banomak! Would you please just hurry up and tell me why we're here!"

"Well... We kind of got arrested for um... well..." She was reluctant to tell him about her escapades on Grabulon Major.

"What did we get arrested for?"

"Turning up and being well... involved in a major gunfight in central Grupous on Grabulon Major... You managed to get us to the TARDIS, and you dropped me off a couple of days ago, in Southern Grabulon Minor."

A Jadoon walked in, quickly freeing them from their prisons, only to be handcuffed, and escorted to Sector 34B.

"Look, I have no idea what on Earth you guys are talking about! I wasn't even on Grabulon Major!" The Doctor knew it was pointless trying to argue with the Jadoon, so after one small outburst, he just sat there, waiting for their sentence to be announced.

"You will serve-"

"Now hang on one second! One question, just before you officially give us our sentence, for a crime I haven't even committed yet; what makes you think we're still here? Is it the fact that you can see us, or the fact that you can hear me, talking to you, over the radio on my TARDIS? Alonzi, Alonzo!"

**And now, it is time to set the scene for the next chapter, one with a slightly easier title to guess about, and one which I hope not many will need to ask for hints, and I'm afraid that the reward won't be very good, because of it's obvious nature, but here you go anyway, the next title is "Her". Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but thats just what holidays do to me... :P As always, Read and Review please :D**


	5. Her

**Ok, ****so I know it's been about eighteen billion years since I posted the last chapter, but hey, here goes nothing, I'm sorry if its crap. **

As River stormed out of the TARDIS for the last time, the Doctor set the TARDIS off again, shouting in confusion and despair. He would never know who the She was now. River had been his only hope. He had discovered that She was the reason River had left him. His hearts had broken when he found out. Just like they had 30 years in the future. Just like hers had broken 30 years ago.

He landed on Jaanuji in the far corner of the Melli galaxy, eager to figure out what happened. He knew it was stupid, but the last thing River had told him was a time and a place.

The Doctor didn't know what he would find here, he didn't even know if it would be his doom, although he doubted River would be so cruel.

He stepped out his TARDIS, and immediately dashed back into safety. It wasn't a trap, so much as an opportunity to cause a paradox. For staring him right in the face, was none other than the TARDIS. His TARDIS for sure. There was no other Type 40 in the universe.

He took off again, landing a few metres over in plenty of cover. This time, when he stepped out of his big blue box, he carried on walking cautiously along what you would call a street. He was careful not to walk into himself, painfully aware of what happened with Rose, all those years ago…

And then it struck him. Maybe he had found a way to bridge the gap across the universes to speak to Rose again? Maybe Rose was the She?

But no, that could never have happened. He wouldn't have done that. He knew that River had been special… very special. The first time he met her, she had told him his name. It had been quite unsettling, but he had to trust her. He obviously did in the future, but he wasn't sure he could trust a murderer. It might have been killing him, making such a powerful species extinct that got her in jail in the first place. And all he had done since he met her was help her.

But that was who he was. He helped people. It was all he could do to get any sort of closure from the terrible things he had seen, and the crime of deserting his people in the middle of war.

He snapped out of his thoughts as a familiar figure came into view. He was sitting there, next to River, watching the parade go through the town. They were dressed for the masquerade they had presumably just come from. River in a beautiful red and gold eye mask, and the Doctor in a lavish feathered hat with a dark green mask. They looked good together. They went well. Both were completely insane, yet both were perfectly ordinary.

They were talking away, playfully bantering about the breaks on the TARDIS, he was happily in favour of leaving them on, just so he would hear that wonderful noise every time. She wanted him to give up on the childish memory, help preserve the TARDIS.

And that was when it started.

"There you go again! Always about her. You never talk about anything for more than five minutes! Not even Rose, not even Amy. Not even our daughter."

**Ooh! Aren't I cool… Although, I have spent a hell of a long time writing this… But hey, sorry its still quite short. But one letter changed the fate of this story. It is now back in the green **** The next Chapter is called "Regrets".**


End file.
